Scott D. Rio/Tropes
Reach For The Sky Tropes A - L Tropes The Ace: It's subverted however in the sense that Rio's only good talent are his fighting ability and his social skills, other than that he's practically useless. Advantage Ball : He holds this trope for pretty much his entire voyage throughout the first half of the Grand Line. Rio is immensely more powerful than most obstacles he faces during his journey and only a handful of people have given him tough fights, though the most notable one has to go to Luis Von Delter who not only beat Rio before, during their rematch he pushed Rio to the point of having to come up with a new way of using his devil fruit. If that’s not tough, I don’t know what is. All-Loving Hero : This is somewhat averted. The only people he truly loves are his friends, family, and rivals he meets. Everyone else who isn’t a part of this category means nothing to him but he’ll still lend a helping hand if he feels like it. Allergic To Routine : One of the reasons why his crew is constantly ending up in situations that are deemd "insane" and "impossible of surviving". The captain just wants to fight whoever is strong and doesn't matter where he has to go to hunt them out. Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better : Out of universe, his rivalry with Hiro Xanthe and Dhahaka.D.Knave. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AlmightyJanitor Almighty Janitor:] No one would in there right mind would think that he was a rookie pirate from his past actions in a single year. [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AuthorityEqualsAsskicking Authority Equals Asskicking: ]His crew mates don't just follow him because he's charismatic and charming; they listen to him because he is easily the strongest person on the ship. Badass : The greatest example in One World. It's even lampshaded by his own crew at one point that they begin to wonder if they're strong enough to keep up with him. They grow out of it quickly once they realize that while he may be strong...he's only strong and can't really do anything besides fighting. : Badass Boast : "I'm the strongest pirate in the world, ya freaking dumbass!" : Badass Cape : What gave birth to the name "Crimson Wing Rio". : Badass Normal : Averted. He has a Devil Fruit (which already gives him a huge advantage against non devil fruit users) and comes from a lineage of battle hungry warmongers. Rio is anything but normal. : Badass Family: Well let's see: * His great grandparents were the clan leaders of the Mahorian tribe. * His grand parents are the leaders of one of the most powerful organizations in the world. * His father is a Marine Vice Admiral * His mother is a World Government Spy * His aunt is the leader of a powerful female gladiator group. * His brother and adopted sister are both Marine Captain's. * His cousin is one of the division leaders of the Brazzo Mafia. * His adopted parents (Wukong, Hawke, and Ox) are the founders of the Anamarius Belligerent Sexual Tension: With several women over the duration of his journey, but most notably with Arika S. Vallenstein. It gets to the point where the two of them are constantly being told that they should just hurry up and get together. Guess what happens during the epilogue? Bishonen : He even has his own fan club (which are almost all exclusively female) that started because one woman was so entranced by his looks that she had to let the island know how gorgeous he was. Go to his gallery and see for youself. Book Dumb: Growing up in a jungle with a bunch of animals, you'd expect this trope in full. However, it's slightly downplayed since Rio did in fact attend a learning institute in his hometown from Noboya, learning how to read and write. What he didn't finish over there, he learned from Wukong who educated him. Blood Knight : Thanks to his Mahorian blood, Rio breathes this trope. However, Rio's tendicies to search for a strong opponent are downplayed when compared to father, aunt, and grandfather because of his half human blood. Catch Phrase : "I'll surpass the sky!", "Ya freaking dumbass", and also "That's fly" (he uses this one as a compliement whenever something impresses him). Challenge Seeker: HOLY SHIT.... Character Development : It wasn't really evident during his early journeys but when they finally arrived at Archipelago and Rio was utterly stomped by Phenom, he learned a valuable lesson about knowing his limits and deciding what battles he should fight. Post-timeskip, he's a lot more reserved than he used to be and doesn't challenge every thing he sees. Still an idiot though, but a loveable idiot to a perfect degree. Chaste Hero : Zigzagged. Rio's reactions towards his female crewmates (along with the several dozen woman who have fallen for him) are a bundle of randomness, ranging from complete obvliousness towards flirtatious teasing. In one instance, when Rio walked in on Angela and Isabella taking a bath once, a smirk was present on his face as he complimented the two for their impressive figures (which earned him knock to the head from Angela who almost died out of embarassment). His relationship with Arika also qualifies as Rio spends more time actively trying to annoy and embarass the princess than take any romantic lead in their future relationship. According to Ranmaru, Rio greatly resembles his great grandfather in that regard. Chick Magnet : An aspect about him that the male members of his crew envy and the females of his crew hate but can't deny. In almost every arc, if there's a new female that Rio interacts with in any way shape or form and gets to know him, she'll most likely fall for him. It's gotten to the put where the guys in his crew will casually have betting pools on how long it will take for a girl to fall for the red haired bastard. Combat Pragmatist : Growing up with a bunch of uncivilized talking animals that and coming from a clan that lives to fight, Rio's sense of honor is almost nonexistent. He has absolutely no qualms with fighting unfair in fights such as aiming for weak spots or attacking enemies when they're distracted. Its not that he doesn't understand what it means to be honorable; he just doesn't give a crap and just wants to win. Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass : When Rio learns to take a fight seriously and stop screwing around, he becomes one of the deadliest fighters you'll ever see. Determinator : The author has stated that Rio will never give up even if it ends up killing him as he knows the pain of being alone and he would rather die than lose any of his friends. This plays a big part in his fight with Luis Von Delter when he is pushed to his absolute limit and is almost about to lose when he suddenly remembers seeing the sadness and emptiness in Alidia's face. Needless to say, he gets right back up and somehow ends up beating Luis even after all the damage he took. Expy : To Nagi Springfield of the Negima manga/anime. They have the same personality, same persona, and somewhat even the same powers. Heck, they're so similar that the author has even implemented Nagi's huge fan base in Negima into One World, stating that every female Rio will meet will most likely either gain a crush on him, grow an attachment to him, or fall madly in love with him. So far so good... * There's also a bit of Yusuke Urameshi in him with his delinquent attitude, loose way of speaking, and how he doesn't give a crap about higher authority. Not to mention Ikki's selfishness, ability to attract allies, and his elemental affinity towards wind. To finish the package, because of his Mahorian blood there are many who have compared his innocent nature towards fighting to Goku. Fatal Flaw : His ego, plain and simple. Not only does he think he's the best but he also doesn't realize that his reckless actions put his crew in danger and stayed to fight an opponent he had no chance of defeating, therefore risking their safety. Fearless Fool : One of the reasons why his male crew mates are so loyal to him and his female crew mates adore him. However, there have been instances where this trait has caused serious problems. Four-Temperament Ensemble : Sanguine. Loud, friendly, and easy to talk to Idiot Hero : Essentially lives the trope as his friends have commented on his stupidity several times that go hand and hand with his heroic tendencies. It's zigzaged however as Rio has showcased on numerous occassions that he isn't as dumb as he seems and can be intuitive and cunning if the situation calls for it. He just chooses to be a simple minded brute most of the time because, in his own words "Smashing things is much more easier on the brain". M - Z Tropes Younger Than They Look: No one would question Rio's Pre-Timeskip appearance that matches with his body since he does look like a young teenager. However, its incredibly hard to believe that his Post-Timeskip picture is 18 freaking years old. At the very least, he looks to be in his mid twenties because of his height and physical structure. Apparently, Mahorian's have major growth spurts. What The Hell Hero?: Misty *his aunt) delivers a pretty deep lecture to Rio when he endagered his crew in his fight against Phenom. His actions during that arc almost cost him one of the few things in the world that he actually cares about, his friends. It turns out that his Mahorian blood was the main problem and that it caused him to chase after Phenom to fight him, causing Misty to realize that he needs to go back to his Scott Family roots to control his wild blood. Next Gen Tropes A-L Tropes M-Z Tropes Site Navigation